FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to medical apparatus and is concerned particularly with devices for cleansing the colon.
the invention can find widespread application in clinical practice for emergency preoperative treatment of the colon, in treatment of paresis or paralysis of the intestine, within the post-operative period and the preoperative period in cardiosurgical patients inclined to constipation at the decompensation stage just before the surgery, as well as in patients suffering from paralysis of the pelvic cavity organs.